


Impala67: Seeking Pretty Brunette for Playtime (Maybe More)

by Minion99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Internet Dating, M/M, Season/Series 10, Season/Series 10 Spoilers, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minion99/pseuds/Minion99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean downloads a dating app and then suggests Cas do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impala67: Seeking Pretty Brunette for Playtime (Maybe More)

     “Cas! Buddy, come down here a sec.” Dean is reclined diagonally across his bed in the bunker, staring at his phone with a smirk.

 

     A beat later, Cas standing at the foot of Dean’s bed. He appears thoroughly annoyed and glares at Dean.

 

     “Dean.” His voice is low and firm. “I said _no_.”

 

     Dean lets the phone drop to the bed beside him, sitting up and settling Cas with a defiant grin. 

 

     “Dude. There are so many chicks.” He sighs contentedly. “So many really _hot_ chicks…” 

 

     Castiel crosses his arms while he waits for Dean to come back to the present. 

 

     Dean coughs and levels his grin at Cas again. “You need to get laid.”

 

     “Dean, I don’t want—,” he starts.

 

     “Ah, ah, I promised. A hell of a long time ago, I promised.” He smiles again. “And I am a man of my word.”

 

 

     Cas relents, briefly and moves to sit on the edge of the bed. Dean reaches for his phone and leans to show his friend something on the screen. Castiel’s face remains impassive.

 

     “Not your type?” He eyes him a moment, “Yeah, you don’t exactly have a good history with the blondes…”

 

     He scrolls through several photos and then presents the phone to Cas again. 

 

     Cas looks at the phone and then looks up at Dean growing weary of this game. 

 

     Dean huffs. “Alright, alright. Fine. No red heads.” He scrolls briefly before settling on a brunette. “Hmm? Yeah?” 

 

     Cas shoves off the bed, annoyed.  “I don’t care about ‘getting laid’ as you say, Dean. It is not of import.”

 

     Dean studies him a moment, searching his face thoroughly. 

 

     “Cas, are you gay?” He looks back down at his phone and clicks the screen a few times. “Because the’ve got dudes on here too—and hey, if that’s your thing, that’s your thing—know what I’m sayin’?” 

 

     Dean’s face lights up a moment and he flips the phone around to Cas again. 

 

     “What about him? He’s kind of attractive if you’re into that sort of thing. Oh, and look, he’s a Christian.” Dean laughs before regaining his composure under Cas’ glare. “Sorry, just, ya know—yeah.”

 

 

     Castiel decided to humor his friend if for no other reason than because Dean was nothing if not relentless and he really didn’t want to look at pictures of strangers all night. 

 

     “He is… handsome.” He leaves it at that. It’s a true enough statement. If he squinted hard it might vaguely resemble Dean.

 

     “Great! Send him a message!” He passes the phone to Cas and promptly snatches it back. “Wait, you’re under my name—don’t do that. Let’s create an account for you.”

 

     Then, after a beat, “Hey where’s your phone?”

 

      Castiel dug into the pocket of his vessel’s—his—pants and pulled out the phone they brothers had purchased for him recently. He handed it to Dean.

 

      Dean tapped the screen several times and looked up at him.

 

     “What do you want your screen name to be?” 

 

      Cas just stared at him. “My what?”

 

     “Your screen name, Cas—it’s like, what you go by online when you don’t want to give your real name.”

 

     “Why would I not want to give my real name? Isn’t it considered bad form to lie about such things in the mating ritual?”

 

     Dean sighed. “Well, yeah. But, this is a name that people can’t, ya know, Google and find in a phone book or something. I don’t know. Just pick something.”

 

     “Well, what’s your screen name, Dean,” he asked, rolling the new words around in his mouth. 

 

     “Impala67,” Dean muttered. 

 

     Cas nodded and shrugged. He didn’t have a car to name himself after and so he couldn’t think of anything.

 

     “How about NerdyDudeWithWings,” Dean laughs. “Or, or… FinelyFeathered.” He laughs so hard his eyes crinkle around the edges and Castiel can’t help but to laugh too.

 

     “You wouldn’t know if I were or not,” he points out.

 

     “If you were what?”

 

     “Finely feathered. You’ve never seen my wings.”

 

     “Uh yeah, I’d like to keep my eyes so let’s not go down that road, thanks.” 

 

     It’s Castiel’s turn to huff. “My wings would not blind you, Dean. You could see them if you wanted.”

 

     Dean pauses. Then looks up. 

 

     “Seriously?”

 

     “Yes. ‘Seriously’.” 

 

     “Stop using air quotes, Cas.” Dean huffed. “We’ve got to take a picture of you.” 

 

     Dean holds the phone up, camera on and steadies it to take a photo of Cas. Cas just stands there, staring at Dean. 

     He sighs and stands. “Man, you have to look interested at least. Can you, like, look _less_ like an accountant?”

     Castiel observes his clothing warily. “It doesn’t seem so.”

     Dean puts the phone down and approaches Cas, his hands reaching out for the trench coat. 

     

     “For starters, let’s take this off.” 

     Castiel shrugged out of the coat and Dean tossed it onto the foot of the bed then looked him over.

 

     “Still too… corporate. Maybe you should borrow something of mine?” He glances up to see Cas giving him a tiny, corner of the mouth smile. 

 

     “What,” he asks, walking over to his dresser and retrieving a worn but not too worn t-shirt. 

 

     “You’re really…concerned…about the status of my vessel’s sexual needs,” Cas almost laughs. “Have you forgotten that I _have_ already had sex?”

 

     “No, but the bitch tried to kill you after,” Dean scoffs. “Not exactly the best way for things to end.”

 

     “So,” Cas says, pulling off his tie and unbuttoning his dress shirt, “You’re saying it’s far better to sleep with a stranger and then never call them again?”

 

     Dean stopped and glared at Cas, glancing over his exposed skin. 

 

     “Well, no. I mean, you could totally call her—him!—whoever, if you wanted to afterward. Your choice, man.” He motions around the room to the weapons, “Just that our lifestyles don’t really suit the whole _dating_ scene.”

 

     Cas pulls on the loaned t-shirt before speaking. “Dean. I’ve had sex and it was fine. I don’t need to do it again.”

 

     “Because of that statement, you most definitely need to do it again.” He wriggles his eye brows as his unintended pun then grabs the phone from the bed.

 

     Dean aims the camera at Cas and snaps quickly. He looks at the picture, smiles and taps the screen a few times.

 

     “Not bad for someone that wasn’t paying attention.” He tosses the phone to Cas.

 

     “Here. Everything else is set up—you just have to pick your screen name.” Dean claps him on the back. “I’ll let you do that, though.”

 

     Cas stared at the phone uncertain what to do with it.

 

     “Just pick out someone you think is attractive, has similar interests and send them a message. It’s easy.” He grins. “Go get ‘em tiger.”

 

     With that, Dean wandered out of his room and down the hallway, grinning to himself. 

 

* * *

 

Castiel stares at the screen and scrolls through the app’s suggested tips for creating a screen name. He finally settles on something, types it in and clicks submit. 

 

He wanders down the hall in his dress slacks, stiff black shoes and Dean’s borrowed t-shirt and finds the room the Winchesters had set up for him. He kicks off his shoes and stretches out across the bed much like he had seen Dean do earlier. 

 

It takes several minutes but he figures out the basics of the site. He sees that Dean has filled in the majority of the details for him—making up an age, a fake location and a ‘what he’s looking for’ section. He wonders what Dean has written on his own profile. 

 

Cas hurriedly clicks the search icon at the top of the app and types in _Impala67_. Instantly, he’s staring at a picture of Dean leaning against Baby. He reads to himself. 

 

 

> _Dean W. 35. Single. Looking for: Women_

  


He reads through Dean’s scarcely filled out profile as he thinks over Dean’s instructions in his head. Well, Dean _is_ attractive and they did have similar interests. But, he knew that wouldn't go over well.

 

But, Cas had an idea. A few taps of the screen and he had removed his profile picture and his gender. Now, he was just _BlueMillenia_ with brown hair, blue eyes and a toned figure. He wasn’t sure if it was determination to get back at Dean for forcing him into this or possibly something else. 

 

Cas clicked the button and tried to think of something that would get Dean’s attention.

 

> _To_ : _Impala67_
> 
> _That's a beautiful car you have there. Your pride for her shows. What's her name?_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the spacing on this thing.
> 
> Also, I have no idea. This just came to me after watching the preview for tomorrow's episode. More to come!


End file.
